Max's Twilight
by Kari L.P
Summary: Max and the flock get ambushed by vampires. Max and fang are the only ones that get turned the rest are dead.the Cullen family take them in and help them with the new born rage.
1. Chapter 1

We were in the air for about 12 hours after leaving north Virginia

We were in the air for about 12 hours after leaving north Virginia. We stopped for night in some small hick town. Then woke up at 6 the next day and went again. We saw this city called Seattle, it sounded ok so we stopped again. I went to the store the get some food for us and then returned to camp. We woke up to strangers, and they did not look very human. They pined us down. The one that was onto me bit me. They were trying to eat us.

"What is that? It tastes horrible." One of them called out._ Ya think! _I thought in my head. So they left us there dieing. I tried to get up but the pain was so excruciating i couldn't. I looked around and say that Angle, Gazzy and Nudge were dead, same with Iggy. There necks were totally mangled. They lost too much blood. As for Fang and I, we just had teeth marks on the side of our necks. If felt like days, the pain never stopped. It never slowed down. We were out for two weeks. The pain was way worse than dieing. Someone came and took us after the first week. I just felt someone picking me up.

"Fang" I called out.

"We have him too. Don't worry your safe with us now." A soft high voice said.

Then the pain stopped, I could see again. Fang was sitting on a couch watching me.

"Fang!" "Max!" we called at the same time. We ran toward each other hugging. I had no idea what was going on.

"What is this? Fang where are we. And why is my through burning?" I asked.

"You are a vampire, and you need to hunt. Come we'll take you." A man with blond hair said. I stood there just staring at him.

"It's ok Max, I'm one too. Let's go." Fang said. I would always trust Fang. He was my best friend, My only friend.

**A/N: they don't remember anything from there human life. They can't remember the rest of the flock. **


	2. Chapter 2

When I looked at Fang, all I saw was beautiful. He was so clear; I could see every hair on his gorges head.

"Max? You ok?" He was so beautiful I forgot what was happening.

"Yes, ok, um, now, um… What?' I asked dazed. I felt just, well, I didn't FEEL like Max anymore. Ya I was still Max, but my body felt WAY different. I wasn't just a bird kid anymore. It was like I was a supper bird kid.

"Max. We need to hunt." Fang said.

"For?" I asked. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"We are vampires now. Max. Remember them? They need blood to survive. And now we need that too. So let's go." Fang was almost getting impatient. _Ok so now I know._

"Ya I remember them. But I don't want to kill anyone." I said.

"You don't have to, we're different from regular vampires. We hunt animals instead of people." The same man said. So we went hunting, and I'll tell ya, it felt good on the throat. I wanted to try something. I wanted to try to hunt in the sky. I didn't even know if my wings still worked. I guess I would have to try. I took a running jump and unfolded my wings, and to my amazement they caught air and I was soaring upward into the sky. Immediately I was 2,000 feet in the air. I saw a flock of hawks flying north. I had already hunted, this was just for fun. I flew to one and my instincts kicked in right away. Before I new it, worm sweet liquid dripped into my mouth. It was even more delicious then the deer and moose that I had.

"Is it good?" Fang asked.

"YES!" I barked back.

"What do you think about us being vampires? What we were before." I asked fang.

"It's… okay I guess." He said.

**A/N: Okay so I don't want them to totally forget about the flock now that some people have read it, so they will a bit. And some of there human live. Sorry for the change. I think it would be sad if they forget everything, so I'll change it up a bit. And I like the short chapter thing. Then I can Wright more chapters and I can have more time to think about the next chapter. If anyone has any suggestions feel free to share.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I got some review's that made I me a bit sad, so I'll try to make it up to you guys. Sorry about chapter two, when I saw that I really had some reviews I was so excited that I got careless and wanted to update really fast. Sorry.**

It was the first day that we had to ourselves. I met the Cullen family, and they all had advice for us. Like don't go around humans and stuff like that.

Our hunting trip yesterday was pretty fun, but the idea of just taking the blood from the animals has not sunk in yet. I mean, the way that we use to eat, we had to eat a lot. We still have to eat more than the rest. Fang and I had 5 large animals each; I also had a bird in the end.

If the thought of killing people comes into my mind I try to kick it out right away. But if there was a white coat around I would have no objections to tasting there blood. That's just how vamps have to live.

The Cullen's gave Fang and me a room together, and it's on the bigger side. And we got to spend some cash on the internet; we bought a couch, a TV and stuff that would make us more comfortable living here.

It's some much more fun flying now that fang can keep up with me in super mode. If we stay high enough we can't smell anyone and we don't have to breathe so we went as far as we could without going out of the earth's atmosphere. It was the best.

"Where are you from? Do you remember?" Esme asked while the rest of the "kids" were at school.

"Not very clearly, But I remember being all over the place. Never really had a place to call home." I said. Fang was testing out his new muscles outside, seeing how fast he could run or fly.

"I don't remember much from my human life ether." Esme said. I think that she was trying to make us feel at home here, she is very nice, same with the rest of the family.

We'd been there near two weeks now. Carlisle had been wondering why it took two weeks for the venom to go throughout our bodies.

My theory was that Fang and I heal faster than normal, so maybe our bodies were slowing the process down and that's why it took that long, yet again Fang had nothing to say.

It was boring at the house a lot of the time, we always wanted to go out, but we can't. We are new born's and we can't. Ya know a lot of the time I don't like being I vampire. I wish I was a human/bird-kid again. If only there was a way.

"Fang, I don't like this place. Do you want to leave?" I asked him. We were alone in the back yard, just sitting there listening to everything around us.

"If you don't like this place then I'm with you." He said. "If you want to leave I'm game." He continued, and with that we decided to leave.

**(AN: It has been about a year after they were turned.)**

Ok so we were leaving, we told the Cullen's that we can't stand it here and we can't stand being vampires.

"We are leaving. And we want to find out some way to be human again. Because being human is better then this." I said to Carlisle after he came home from work one day.

"Ok that's fine with me. But be careful, you still don't have that much control over yourself yet." He said.

"I have plenty of control. Just wait and see. We will prove it to you." I barked back at him.

We packed up and left that same day. I was looking at some of Carlisle's books. I found one that said 'Vampire Antidote' on the spine, and I started to look through it. There are three half vampire half human creations in the jungle of Libya, and legions say that there venom can reverse the venom from vampires. In other words we can be human avian kids again.

I had talked to Fang about it; he was really excited about that idea. So we were in search for these vampire/human people. Maybe we could be human. I would love that.

We can now fly for as long as we want without stopping to sleep, we can also hunt in the air and I love it. Hunting while we fly to our destination, it's just the best thing in the world, well besides looking at fang.

I did that the whole time. Just while he was leading. I would star at his beautiful face, hair, wings, body. Man I had to stop this; I had to stop this right now.

I couldn't go on without him knowing how I feel. Even if we did find this vampire/human, would we die in the process? Then he would die and not know how I feel about him.

We would be there in about three days max. So I wanted to share this time with him, and be alone with him.

We stopped at a nice hotel; Esme gave us a credit card before we left. It was a nice hotel. We asked for the penthouse, 47 stores up. There were three rooms, a bathroom, a bedroom and a kitchen/living room.

It was 10.00 pm when we checked in. we watched two movies after we settled in. Fang got up off the couch and took the book from my back pack.

While he read I took a shower to clam down, man did I ever need Jasper here to help me. When I got out I had on a bath robe and Fang stopped me at the door.

"Max… I think that…" he said. We were inches apart and I felt like blushing but nothing came out.

"What is it fa-" he stopped me before I could finish, and he stopped me with his lips. His arms went around my waist and my hands were tangled in his hair. I pulled away after he pulled me to the bed.

"Fang, can we wait till we are human, then we can really enjoy it." I said.

"What ever makes you happy, buy the way. I love you to death." Fang whispered in my ear. So we were just lying there on the bed, just kissing, Nothing else. That made me happy. The feel of Fang lips moving with mine. He stuck out his tough and touched my lips with the tiniest touch, and with that touch I let his tough in.

**A/N: I hope that chapter was up to standers. Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. I am not very happy with the way this story is going, so there won't be a lot more chapters left. I want to start a new story after this one, I want to make it more wingsy.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

**A/N: Here is chapter four. I had a really good idea while sitting in class the other day and wanted to put it down.**

I had no idea what happened, but I was not in a penthouse anymore. I was on something cold and hard, ankles and wrists strapped in. I tried to rip them; I used to be able to crush anything with the slightest effort, nothing. There was something on my eyes, it was all dark. _Why don't I see it Fang was here. _I asked myself.

"Fang? You there?" I asked.

"Max?" That was not Fangs voice. It was…Nudge's. WHAT was she doing. She is dead.

"Aren't you dead?" I asked.

"What I thought you were dead." She said.

"Where is Fang?" I asked again.

"Here." He said.

"Do you know what is going on?" Just them my blind fold came off. It was Jeb.

"Hell no!! What is wrong with you? Man you can't just let us go and them capture us

again." I said to Jeb.

"What??!!" Nudge said.**(A/N: imagine Nudge not knowing Jeb was there and then Max just saying that.)** Ok, now I knew what was going on. I was the maddest that I have been since the other time I said that line. It was AWWWW. It was just CRAP!!!(If you get how made I am.) _OK, what to do, what to do? I know. How about we Pell off Jeb's skin from the inside, and then kill him._

"Can you afford to do test's on us. 'Cause we might just break you and then leave, And NEVER consider being caught again?" I spit at him. That thing.

"Well I think that we can." All I herd was gasps around me as the flock recognized his

voice. Right after he said that he un strapped me.

"That was just a warning just to let Ya know." I said as I snapped my hand up and punched Jeb square in the nose, and he went falling to the ground. He had a pistol on his hip, So I grabbed it, and stated to un strapped the flock.

"How did we get here?" Fang asked.

"I think it's like last time. We were dreaming. Were you dreaming you were a Vampire?" I asked him.

"Ya I was." He said.

"What about you guys? What happened to you?" I asked as we slipped out the door.

"You and Fang were dead. The fly boys got to you. You told us to skedaddle. We were waiting for you, but you never came. So we went to look for you, and we found your bodies." Gazzy said. For some reason they all looked different. Like we were there for a year. Fang and I were with the Cullen's for a year, as we dreamed.

We were out of there I no time. There was no one there. All the halls were empty. It felt like Jeb wanted us for himself. Ohh man that gave me the shivers.

We didn't know where to go so me went to my moms house. She got a bigger house after the first time I was there. It had a lot more bedrooms, So we each had one. But Nudge and Angle wanted to share. Why not let them.

We were in school already; I had a good feeling about Jeb not bothering us anymore. That was good.

I felt that something was in my room, but there was nothing there. This happened every night, every one.

After a while of that I knew it was fang. He was always tired for school. So he must have stayed in my room for a good part of the night.

I had enough of that. I got up and went toward the breathing that I herd. Then it stopped. _Ha! I had him._ I thought.

"I got you fang." With that I lunged out and landed right in front of him, I was not invisible anymore.

"Its' true, you got me." He said quietly. We just looked at each other. Our faces a foot apart.

"Why do you come here every night?" I asked, again whispering.

"To watch you sleep." he paused. "I can only sleep if I watch you fall asleep first." Wow that was something.

"Fang. Then why do you sneak in. you could have just asked. I would have let you, you know that." I said. All he did was stair.

"FAN-" he didn't let me finish. He just crushed his lips into mine. He broke apart; he could have let that go on more for my sake.

"I love you Max. I hope you know that." Fang said.

"Yes I know that, and I… I love you too. You should know." I said back. It was good to get that off my chest. Then I was holding him to my chest, and he was holding me back.

**A/N: that was a bit different in my head but oh well. Sorry that it took this long to update. Hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
